prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Mana
is the lead Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent in her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikouchuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. History One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, an enemy who called themselves "Selfish" appeared, and tried to manipulate her inner heart. To fight the enemy, she borrowed power from a magical fairy named Sharuru to transform into Pretty Cure. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice - An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto - Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru - Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Aida Kentaro 'and 'Aida Ayumi - Mana's parents which own a restaurant called, "The Pig's Tail". Cure Heart "Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!!" "みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！" "Minagiru Ai! Kyua Hāto!!" is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Transformation Mana first places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings and heart accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appear and Cure Heart poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks My Sweet Heart Cure Heart's main attack is My Sweet Heart, with the incantation . Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. It then blinks twice, her brooch shines, and she spreads her hands in an outward motion, releasing the sparkling energy. Heart Shoot Heart Shoot is Cu re Heart's secondary individual attack with the incantation . It first appears in episode 11. Firstly, she summons the Love Heart Arrow and sets the Heart Arrow Lovies within. It then shines and she catches the arrow and pulls the trigger to produce a heart-shaped mass of pink energy. She then takes aim and releases the trigger, charging and finally launching the heart. Etymology Aida (相田) - Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. Mana (マナ) - Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Trivia *Cure Heart is the fifth Cure to have her hair style changed drastically. **She is also the second lead Cure to have her hair color drastically change, after Cure Melody, but she is the third cure to have this dramatic color change after Cure Passion and Cure Melody. **She is also the second pink Cure to have blond hair when transformed, first being Cure Peach, excluding Shiny Luminous as a non-Cure. **She also is the first Cure to have pink hair in her civilian form but not in her transformed form. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far. *Mana is the first lead Cure to be good in both sports and in studies.'' **She is the second lead Cure to be good at her studies, after Hanasaki Tsubomi. **She is the seventh Cure overall to be good at sports, after Misumi Nagisa, Hyuuga Saki, Natsuki Rin, Hojo Hibiki, Hino Akane and Midorikawa Nao. *Out of all the Cures, Mana is the second (the first being Setsuna) to be good at academic subjects and physical subjects in school. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, as her her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. **However, this hairstyle does also resemble a heart shape, to fit the theme of her name, Cure Heart. *Much like the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Mana forms a heart with her hands at the end of her transformation. *Things Love and Mana have in common: **Both are the Lead Cure in their group. **The two have blonde hair in their Cure form. **Their symbols are both hearts. **Pink is their theme colour. **They already know the second cure ( Miki and Rikka) and third cure ( Inori and Alice) in their group because they were childhood friends. *She is the second Cure who failed to transform for the first time, after Cure Aqua, though in Mana's case it is because she attempted to transform without her Cure Lovie. *She is the sixth Cure whose family owns a restaurant, after Kujou Hikari, Hyuuga Saki, Akimoto Komachi, Minamino Kanade and Hino Akane. *In Episode 8, it is revealed that Mana is a bad singer, possibly tone deaf. *Mana is the third to have blonde hair and no pigtails after Cure Rhythm and Cure Peace. Gallery Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure